


Better Than Angels Raining Down

by Randominity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh, is that what we're doing?" Harry sounds delighted, and exchanges grins with Liam.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We're tickling you, now?" Liam puts in, gleeful. "Is that what you said? Is that what he said, Harry?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"That's what it sounded like," Harry says.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Angels Raining Down

**Author's Note:**

> Because Louis [absolutely hates to be tickled](http://annikalovesmcflyand1d.tumblr.com/post/30523865470/as-promised-the-official-annual-2013-the-entire). With thanks, as ever, to [flimsy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flimsy) for the encouragement.

"Coming through, coming through, make way for the popcorn," Louis says, wiggling down beside Liam on the sofa in Liam's suite, arms full with the giant bowl. He leans his shoulders back over Harry's lap and pulls his legs up to drape over Liam and Niall.

"Just put it down on the floor so we can all reach it," Zayn says over his shoulder from his spot in front of the sofa.

"You mean so _you_ can reach it," Louis says. "No, I'll hold it here in the middle. It's right behind you, mate; just don't drop any onto my trousers."

"Louis," Liam says, shifting underneath him, "your arse is digging into my legs--"

"Your legs are digging into my arse," Louis says, "but you don't see me complaining." He wiggles some more, though, until his arse sinks into the space between Liam's and Harry's thighs, crossing his ankles over Niall's lap.

"Nice," Niall says, "and I get your feet." He jabs his fingers into the soles of Louis' feet and Louis nearly clocks Liam when he pulls his knee up.

"Oi!" Louis says. "I don't trust just anyone with my feet, Niall; you take care of them."

"Give the bowl here a second," Harry tells him. "I want a handful of popcorn before we start." He pokes Louis in the side as he starts to pass the bowl over, and Louis jolts, pulls the bowl back with a scowl. 

"No," Louis says. "Get your fingers out of my ribs first." 

"I'll get them out of your ribs when you give me the bowl," Harry says, and pokes him again. 

Louis huffs a laugh and wraps both arms around the bowl, hugging it to his chest. He sinks farther into the cushion between Harry and Liam and his body starts to bend into a V. "Quit it," he mumbles, then, when Harry wiggles a second finger into his side, he gasps out a laugh. "Stop it, I said," and he lets go of the bowl with one arm to push Harry's chest away.

"You kick me in the balls, Louis," Niall warns him, grabbing one foot round the ankle and sticking a finger in the hollow beneath the bone with his other hand - Louis barks a laugh and his hand flies up to cover his mouth - "and I'll push you off this sofa."

"If any of you hit me in the head--" Zayn begins.

"Stop," Louis giggles, and sighs. "Stop-- tickling, my god, stop--"

"Oh, is that what we're doing?" Harry sounds delighted, and exchanges grins with Liam.

"We're tickling you, now?" Liam puts in, gleeful. "Is that what you said? Is that what he said, Harry?"

"That's what it sounded like," Harry says. He dives in with all ten fingers, poking at various spots along Louis' side.

"No, no, stopstopstop," Louis gasps, giggling, one arm still protectively around the bowl and the other trying to slap offending fingers out of the way. His knees come up and Niall grunts as he digs a heel into his thigh, before grabbing Louis' ankle back to keep it there. "Boys, no, no," Louis pants, "the _popcorn_ \--"

"Let's move this out of the way, shall we?" Liam says, wresting the bowl out of Louis' arm and handing it down over Zayn's head for Zayn to set on the table out of harm's way. Louis whines and thrashes, his face red, pushing at Liam's arms. "Get his hands for me, will you, Zayn?" Liam says, unnecessarily, since the first thing Zayn does after setting down the bowl is to get up on his knees and wrap his fingers round Louis' wrists. Niall lunges up the length of Louis' body for better access, and-- "I've got his leg--" Liam grunts, both hands grasping Louis' calf, now, as Harry and Niall's fingers travel the length of Louis' torso, wriggling and poking.

"No," Louis sobs a laugh, twisting, his arse dangerously close to sliding off the edge of the sofa, "stop, no, I can't--"

"Where do you suppose he's more ticklish, Niall?" Harry asks, over Louis' protests. "I always thought it was the armpits, but look at how he's squirming off the sofa down there."

"You should both do the armpits," Zayn suggests, "and then see how he reacts, and do his sides after."

"Yeah," Niall nods, his torso draping over Louis' hips. "Then we'll compare."

"Very scientific," Liam says approvingly, and lets go of Louis' calf with one hand to clamp down on the ankle Niall has freed. "What do you think, Louis? Does that sound fair?"

" _Please_ ," Louis cries, straining against them, laughing helplessly. He bucks his hips as Niall digs his fingers into his armpits, then drops them heavily, arse settling over Liam's knee. There are tears at the corners of his eyes. "Please! I'll piss myself if you don't stop--" and there's a moment's pause where four pairs of eyes glance down the length of Louis' body to his trousers. Niall draws back a little for a better view.

"I dare you to," Harry says, voice low, and pokes Louis again under the arm, but Niall shakes his head.

"Nah, he won't," he says, grinning. "Can't piss if you're hard."

Harry squawks, high-pitched and ridiculous-sounding. " _What?_ What is this?" he says, and Liam lifts his elbows and Zayn pushes at Niall's shoulder to get him to roll off a bit.

"No!" Louis pulls his leg up with a sudden jerk and Liam has to tighten his grip to keep him from wrenching free. "I'm not! Niall, you--" He half-sits up, chin tucked in to glare at them, and Liam sees the panicked look on his flushed face just before Harry gropes past his torso and settles on Louis' crotch, fingers flexing. Louis' head drops back and his hips jerk up into Harry's hand, and he shudders. The rest of them still.

"Uh, guys?" Liam says, staring wide-eyed at Harry's hand on Louis' cock. "We all right?" Louis tugs again against Zayn's grip and this time Zayn releases him, letting him throw an arm up over his face. "Louis? You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, Lou," Niall says, smoothing his hands over Louis' thighs. "It was just a joke, I didn't mean for it--"

"Are you, Lou?" Harry asks him again, his hand unmoving, fingers still curled into the crease of Louis' trousers. "Okay?" When Louis doesn't immediately respond, Harry adds, "do you want me to keep going?" and there's a long, tense moment before Louis gives in, huffing an embarrassed laugh from behind the crook of his elbow.

"Well, you can't very well just _leave_ me like this, can you?" he says, and pushes up into Harry's hand.

There's a palpable release of tension as they all breathe out, and Liam slouches in relief, pats Louis' calf as he loosens his grip. He listens for the hitch in Louis' breath as Harry tightens his fingers round the outline of Louis' cock, but he's not sure what they've just agreed to-- watching Harry get Louis off while the rest of them hold him down? Tickling him until he threatens to piss on them all again? Pushing thoughts of the movie they were going to watch aside, he scrapes his fingernails on the back of Louis' knee and holds his leg down when he tries to kick away, hips grinding up again. "Zayn, hold his hips down," he says without thinking, and reaches around Harry to unfasten Louis' flies.

"What exactly we doing, here?" Zayn asks, his hands hovering over Louis' torso. He reaches out for Louis' elbow and tugs on it, trying to coax him into uncovering his face. Louis resists, his breath coming in little pants as he thrusts shallowly into Harry's grip, and Liam nudges Harry's hand aside, replacing them with his own.

"Kiss him, Harry," Liam says, the backs of his knuckles tracing the length of Louis' dick for a reaction. "What do you want, Louis?" he asks. "Do you want us all touching you? You want us to bring you off?" He slips the fingers of one hand under the waistband of Louis' pants and lets his fingertips brush the head of Louis' cock. He wraps his fingers around it and begins to stroke; Louis' back arches and he gasps, his arm falling away from his face. His neck strains as he pulls Harry down for a kiss, open-mouthed and sloppy. "Or do you want us tickling you more?" Liam goes on, his other hand trailing Louis' side, curling under the hem of his t-shirt to dig into the flesh underneath. Louis makes a strangled noise and writhes violently, swerving his hips elliptically to move both away from Liam's tickling and into the circle of Liam's fingers.

"I don't know," Louis gasps, breaking away from Harry's mouth. "I don't know, I-- everything, I want--"

"But you're trying to get away from me," Liam says evenly, watching the head of Louis' cock disappear and re-appear in his fist, poking into Louis' side again, which seems to make him go mad.

" _Don't let me_ ," Louis sobs, giggling hoarsely, and Liam nods.

"Zayn," he says again.

"I've got him," Zayn mutters, getting to his feet to sit on the narrow sliver of sofa left between Liam and Louis. He rests his hands on Louis' hips, pressing him down into the sofa and Liam's lap, and Louis whimpers against Harry's mouth. Niall sits back against the arm of the sofa, giving them space and taking over at Louis' legs. Louis pushes at Harry's shoulders and then slides his hands down between them, unbuckling Harry's belt and getting one hand inside his trousers before he freezes, thighs trembling, and his cock throbs in Liam's hand as he comes. He groans and thrusts slowly into Liam's fist, coating it and the bottom of his t-shirt, then falls back weakly, chest heaving.

"Wow," Zayn says, staring at Louis's cock in Liam's hand. His hands are still on Louis' hips.

Louis takes a deep breath. "That was--"

"Yeah," Liam begins weakly, pulling his hand back and wiping it off on Louis' trousers, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Louis' pants in an attempt to tuck him back in, and Louis turns on his side, attention back on Harry. "Are you-- are we gonna--" he gestures vaguely, and he's well aware that he wouldn't mind Louis' attention in his own pants after what they've done.

"Do we still need to hold him down, really?" Niall says, and mimics Liam's earlier gesture of tickling Louis under the back of his knee. Louis predictably kicks out, and Niall shrugs and grips his calf tighter, tickling him there again.

"Guys," Harry says, his voice thick. "Maybe not--" he sucks in a breath-- "not so much when he's got his mouth on my dick, all right?"

"He likes it," Niall observes, fingers trailing up and down Louis' leg. "You never said you liked it, Louis."

Louis hums around Harry's cock and holds up a finger. "Guys," Harry says again, warningly, but his breath is stuttering. Louis strokes him clumsily with one hand and his cheeks hollow as he sucks hard, head bobbing in tandem with Harry's shallow thrusts. He slides the other hand down his torso and palms himself through the gap in his flies, where Liam has left them open, and Harry hisses between his teeth and holds him still with a hand to the back of his head as he pumps once, twice, into Louis' mouth. Louis swallows, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he pulls back, and sighs, breath shaky.

"I, uh," Louis says, his voice already raspy, "I didn't... I didn't _think_ I liked it."

"At all?" Zayn says with a thick voice, and pokes gently at Louis' side, makes his breath hitch.

"So much, actually," Louis says, "ah--" he wiggles a little away from Zayn's touch, and hums brokenly when Zayn holds him still again, jerks his leg ineffectually.

"You must really, _really_ like it, though," Harry says, biting at his already raw lip as he sluggishly tucks himself back in. He shakes his hair out and reaches out for Louis' shoulders to stop him writhing so much.

"Is this too much?" Liam wonders, letting one hand settle over Louis' on his cock, pushing down as Louis pushes up. "Can we move this to the floor, or-- I really want to see you--" he's not sure what. Squirm, or fight, or maybe yell.

"Yeah," Niall agrees, "let's give him some room," and Liam digs his fingers into Louis' ribs until he writhes right into Zayn's hands, legs kicking in Niall's grip, and they lower him to the ground. Harry sinks to the floor behind him, cradling Louis' head in his lap, fingers ready to resume their assault on his armpits, and Liam leans over him.

"Okay?" he says, fingers both relentless against his ribs and rubbing him through his pants. Louis sobs, but nods, and he's got to be oversensitive now, only half-hard under Liam's hand, but he's rutting up against it nonetheless. Liam leans down to kiss him, both in an attempt to hold him still and calm him, lets Louis bite at his lips and whimper through his struggles; then he unbuckles his belt and frees himself from his trousers and pants, shoves Louis' t-shirt up to his ribs and grinds against soft, bare skin.

Louis lets out a much harsher cry at that, thrashing against them, and Liam pulls back to see wet tracks leading from Louis' eyes into the hair at his temples. "No, please, please," Louis whines, and kicks out at Niall, his heel hitting the floor as he wrenches it free. "Fuck, I can't--"

"I have you, Lou," Niall assures him, straddling his legs and sitting down on them, eyes wide and taking in the scene before him. He shakes his head and licks over his braces. "Fuck, this is really," he says, and reaches into his trousers to adjust himself. "Really hot-- I think I need to have a go," he says, and Louis groans, lets his head loll back into Harry's lap. "How long do you think you can take it?"

"Yeah, man," Zayn says, awed. He pulls down at the waist of Louis' trousers and pants, exposing more and more hip as he tugs and teases at Louis' side with his fingers, nudging him into Liam's thrusts and making him keen. "You think you could take the rest of us? You think you could come again from this?"

"I don't-- I don't know," Louis says, breath coming in hiccups, and Liam slows, frowning down at him, afraid he's worked him up too much. Harry reaches down and pets his chest, draws his t-shirt all the way up under his arms.

"You're all right," he says, soothingly. "You think you could try for them?" He tweaks one dusky nipple between his fingers, and Louis arches into the touch.

"Yeah," Louis says, and grabs at Liam's bicep, holds on. "Yeah," he says again, and raises up enough to butt his forehead against Liam's shoulder.

" _God_ ," Liam chokes out, dropping his head and thrusting harder, faster, against Louis' side, pushing Louis into Zayn's hands and letting Zayn push him back until Liam's close, slicking pre-come on Louis' skin. He reaches between them and strokes himself, knuckles brushing Louis' ribs to make him groan and shake with laughter, but arches away from Louis as he comes, fresh wetness dripping over his fingers and onto the dip of Louis' stomach, catching Zayn's hands with a few drops before he can pull away. 

"Christ, Li," Zayn's saying in a low growl as Liam wrings the last shudder out of himself, but he sounds more turned on than upset, and Liam half-shrugs an apology, hopes Zayn can read it in his eyebrows because he's not done catching his breath before Zayn's using the pause to shove down Louis' pants entirely. Louis sucks in a sharp breath and his cock bobs free, fully hard again, but Zayn ignores it, fingers skimming past to Louis' balls and then slipping underneath, holding Louis' hips down when he jerks away.

"No, no," Louis breathes, "fuck-- no," but his thighs are spreading even as he rocks his hips up against Zayn's weight.

Liam clenches almost in sympathy, falling back to sit on his haunches, and tries to tuck himself back in with shaking fingers, absently wiping his hand on his own thighs. He makes eye contact with Niall, who has one hand moving steadily over his cock through his trousers, the other tracing paths up and down Louis' thighs, half soothing and half tickling when he reaches Louis' knees. Niall nods at Zayn and says, "you'll probably want to do that with a _wet_ finger, mate."

Zayn glances over his shoulder at him. "I'm not going anywhere with it," he says, "just seeing something." To Louis, he says, "You want me to, though? You want me to fuck you with my fingers, maybe?" Liam can see his wrist move, and Louis thrashes; Harry's hands come out to hold him down by the torso.

"Stop fucking teasing," Louis pleads, "just do it," his hands making an uncoordinated effort to push his own trousers down his thighs. Liam has half a mind to capture Louis' wrists and hold them fast, but he knows where he's got lube stashed and doesn't want the others to have to dislodge Louis.

"You should see to his hands, Harry," he says instead, and rises to his feet. "I'll get the lube." He makes short work of retrieving the bottle from his suitcase and returns to the sight of Zayn peeling back Louis' trousers, Louis' wrists firmly caught in one of Harry's hands. Niall looks up at him when he arrives and shakes his head minutely in disbelief, unzips his flies and closes his eyes as his fingers curl around the bare skin of his cock.

Liam flips the bottle lid and nudges Zayn's shoulder to prompt him to present his fingers, coating his hand and then leaving the bottle next to him as he takes his previous spot and drags his palm up the length of Louis' cock to distract him.

Louis rocks into his touch, hissing and then biting his lip as Zayn presses in with a slick finger. He bites off a moan and circles his hips and gasps when Harry jabs at his armpits again with his free hand, but Zayn stills them with a finger to his lips. "Shhh, shhh," he says. "Louis, this all right?"

"Yeah," Louis nods, his voice thin, "yeah, more." His face clouds over with ecstasy as Zayn works another finger in, and Liam's gaze is torn between his face, flushed and sweaty, fringe clinging to his forehead, and the sight of Zayn's fingers disappearing into Louis's arse. Liam's cock is already half-hard, thickening in his pants, and he wonders if Harry's ready to go again as well. From the rapt look on Harry's face, just looking down Louis' torso, he probably is.

"This is amazing," Zayn's murmuring, fingers sliding in and out of Louis slowly. "This is, like, wank material for a year, you're so lovely, you just love it, don't you? Think you can take another, Lou?"

"Yes, but-- I'm gonna come," Louis whispers. "I need more, let me--" his arms strain in Harry's grasp and he twists his wrist to point at himself.

Liam remembers his hand's position over Louis' cock with a jolt. "Right," he says, beginning to stroke him, but Zayn says,

"Wait, Li, I wanna see," pushing in with a third finger, wrist flexing, and Louis' pelvis tilts in an obvious effort to get his hips off the floor, held firm under Zayn's free hand.

" _Fuck_ ," Louis cries, and fresh tears slide from the corners of his eyes. " _No_ , I need--"

"Harry, you can tickle him now," Zayn says, not taking his eyes off of Louis' cock. "Hold him down, too, I just wanna see if he can--"

"Jesus Christ, I'm gonna come before he does," Niall mutters, gripping the base of his cock tightly, gaze fixed on Zayn's efforts.

Harry pins Louis' torso against his lap, fingers like claws pressed into the soft flesh of Louis' armpits, and Louis huffs a raspy laugh that turns into a sob when Liam grabs at his freed wrists to stop them flailing around. He curses a blue streak and begs them to stop and to touch him and finally his body goes taut and his cock pulses a few thin stripes over his stomach before he shudders hard and they have to hold him to keep him from curling in on himself.

"Shit," Zayn says, thrusting his hand down his pants at last, "shit, that's done me in," and his hand moves in a blur, so close Liam can almost sense the coil of pressure building from where he's sat. Zayn bites his lip and his hips buck erratically and he sighs as he comes in his pants, slowing the pace of his hand as he works himself through it. "Fuck," he sighs contentedly, rocking back on his heels. "Niall, you're up."

"That all right, Louis?" Liam asks him, with a light touch to the streaks of come on his stomach. Louis' breath is heaving and he's whimpering as he comes down from his orgasm. He shakes his head, eyes watery.

"Give him a minute," Harry says, and Niall crawls up Louis' legs to sit on his thighs. He puts his hand on Louis' stomach next to Liam's.

"Fuck, but you're gorgeous like this," Niall tells him, and he's just giving voice to what Liam knows they're all thinking. Louis has tears in his eyes and he's trusted them to give him what he's needed but couldn't ask for and he's let them see him stripped and vulnerable and he's surprised all of them, and even himself. He's never been more beautiful, and Louis squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and when he opens them, clear and focused, he tells Niall,

"I can-- I can take it, I can take it," and Niall swallows hard, sticking his tongue into the corner of his mouth in contemplation. He bites his lip.

"If I could just-- be inside you for a second," he says, fist slowly pumping his cock, and Liam's cock throbs in sympathy; he hears Harry's answering groan.

"Yeah," Louis nods, making it sound a bit like a question. "Yeah, okay."

They help Niall tug Louis' trousers the rest of the way down his legs and Liam roots around for the lube, pressing it into Niall's free hand when he finds it. "I don't think I'll last very long," Niall adds, slicking himself up, "I just want to feel you, make you feel good like everyone else," he says, and pushes in slowly, hitching Louis' thighs up until Zayn and Liam can hold them steady for him. Louis' breath catches and Liam doesn't know if he's done this before, but he holds his hips tense for a moment before slowly rolling them back into Niall, letting him thrust in more deeply, and more, until he's in all the way, hips resting against Louis' arse. Louis' pliant and loose-limbed and everything he wasn't when they were tickling him, and Liam's wondering if he needed to get off on everything else or if he just needed everything else to get to where he is now, open and willing and taking each of Niall's thrusts with breathy moans of pleasure.

Niall leans in and kisses Louis, and it's sweet, deep and searching and Harry lets go of Louis' hands, lets him run his fingers through Niall's hair as he rocks his hips up against him. "How are you doing, Niall?" Harry asks.

"I'm close," Niall says, trailing his mouth away from Louis to the side of his jaw, panting into Louis' neck. His pace is still steady, but his arms are trembling at either side of Louis' head. "All right, Louis?"

Louis bites his lip. "It's a bit much," he breathes, "but it's good. You feel good," and after a few more thrusts Niall's rhythm breaks down and he comes into Louis with a stutter of his hips and a soft cry. He eases out of Louis and rests his head on Louis' chest, Liam curled into one side of them and Zayn on the other, Harry combing his fingers through Louis' sweaty fringe back through the rest of his hair.

Zayn turns Louis' head with a gentle hand to the jaw and they're kissing, slick and lazy, like now that they've both come they have all day to work up to it again, and Liam figures that's probably just it. "You were so good," Zayn says, and Liam watches as Louis smiles into their kiss. Liam gets up after a while, just long enough to bring a warm, damp flannel from the toilet for everyone to wipe themselves down, and together they help Louis back into his pants and trousers.

"I probably, like... owe you all now, or something," Louis says, softly, in the general direction of the ceiling.

Niall shakes his head. "No, you don't owe us anything."

"I meant like payback, actually," Louis says, and reaches across him to pinch Liam's nipple.

"Ow," Liam says, solely out of habit by now, and he can tell from the hiss Harry lets out that Louis' pinched him as well.

But this time there's a whined, "stop!" from Louis as Harry pinches him back, and when he tests Louis with outstretched fingers formed into a pincer and Louis knocks his hand aside, Liam smiles and nudges Harry's shoulder and files that away for another time. For next time.


End file.
